The pact of the sky angel
by Emerald-Shadowcat
Summary: In a world where a flame user is either of heaven or of hell. In a world where the only salvation needs salvation himself. In this world full of wonders, powers, abillities, prejudices and expectation. The only way to go on is the way never gone before. With this all laws will be written anew, because there has never been something like the pact of the sky angel before!


**The Sky Angel**

**Gathering of heaven and hell**

In a dark room far below the busy streets of Tokyo weeping could be heard. A heartbreaking sound unheard by any of the shoppers above.

It was mid-summer and the sun high in the sky illuminating the streets with a warm glow. School kids ran around their parents nearly skipping along the way. Tourists snapped pictures left and right awed at the beauty of the day.

Lovers sat on benches sharing ice-cream and looking deep into each others eyes. Eager chirping filled the air as birds posed before the bystanders. Pushing at each other to be the first to get a treat.

But the seemingly harmonic scene was contradicted with the giddy excitement practically rolling off the crowd. Agitated eyes scanning the surroundings every few seconds.

Lovers weren't as much focused on each other as on the sky reflected in the others eyes. The tourists were here in hope of witnessing something way more interesting then old buildings and big shops.

Even the kids were far too bubbly for it to be only, because of the good weather.

No, this was far from the usual summer day it appeared to be. Because this day was special. Maybe even unique in its nature.

After all it was the day, that **the **meeting would be held. An event, that promised to change the future of the whole world.

Soon, very soon, the first guests would arrive. And they – the bystanders – would be there to look on in wonder. All of them only anticipating to watch the news of the gathering on the big TV-screen fixed for the very same event on a nearby wall.

None of them dared to seriously hope, that the secret meeting point might be in the middle of the shopping district in Tokyo.

It was only by chance, that they may catch a glimpse at some of the most powerful beings known and unknown to human kind.

Stunned silence abruptly fell over the whole district as all eyes turned towards the sky. Hundreds no thousands of little dots quickly approached them from all different directions.

Fast growing in their size the dots quickly replaced the blue of the sky with all colors of the rainbow. Some emitting a nearly blinding light.

The at first indistinct sound of flapping steadily grew until the air was vibrating with it.

Before their unbelieving eyes the first dots began to dive towards earth. Individually looking like shooting stars in different colors, but as more followed their example it looked like a waterfall of colors approached them from all sides.

The crowd was completely frozen as they watched the dots turn into human shapes and finally hit the ground. People choked and coughed on the dust suddenly blocking their view.

As soon as the dust started to clear they could only gape as they saw themselves surround by heavens flames on all sides. Mist flames, storm flames, lightning flames, cloud flames, rain flames, sun flames and even a sky flame here and there.

But the crowd had no chance to get their bearings as in the second after they were forced to their knees by a nearly unbearable amount of flames.

While they were having another coughing fit – this time flame induced – they could only watch through glazed eyes as the flames of hell made their appearance.

More then half of the bystanders fainted as they found themselve in front of the gathering of heaven and hell.

The others only held out long enough to be witnesses of what would soon be known as **the pact of the sky angel**.

Deep down below a small body withered in place. Trembling against chains, that only tightened against tender flesh.

Big eyes fluttered open. The bright orange gaze immediately pierced the dark. Seeing everything perfectly before they glazed over. A moment later they fluttered closed as big eyelashes hid the now deep brown from view.

A single tear ran down a pale cheek as the weeping started anew.


End file.
